


backseat driving

by yataaa



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Epic Gamer TIme, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, ok this is tagged as ship but its kind of gen actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 23:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20090248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yataaa/pseuds/yataaa
Summary: Cloud and Genesis spend the evening playing video games. Or rather, Cloud plays and Genesis provides commentary.





	backseat driving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LettersofSky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersofSky/gifts).

> The request was for "any kind of cute fluff moment with the boys," and boy am I happy to deliver! :3c

  
  



End file.
